Traveling Hearts
by DestinyLover
Summary: Jealousy, anger, and hatred... they're all forms of darkness. And darkness can always bring the trouble to anyone, to any world... and when Namine is gone to other worlds, Roxas goes after her. Darkness will come, but there will always be a little light..
1. Chapter 1: Getting Out

Hi everyone. Welcome to KeytoDestiny and RaiKimLover's first joint story. It's a Namine/Roxas, and they go on some traveling I would guess. Can you guess which one of us is writing the first chapter?

**Namine: Come on, you can do it. Guess!**

**Roxas: Don't forget to review too, as a matter of fact, just leave your answer in the review...if you want.**

**Sora: Or maybe your not smart enough to guess!**

**Kairi: bashes Sora on the head There's no loser's in this, it's just a little trivia question. God...men. So predictable.**

**Sora and Roxas: HEY!**

**Kairi: Both of you shut your mouths before I shut them for you!!**

**Namine: Yes, let us get on with the story...**

_- - ____ Traveling Hearts_  - -

Namine's POV

-Flash-backs-

_We'll be friends forever, right Roxas?"_

"_Of course Namine, I would be too lonely without you."_

"_Promise Roxas."_

"_Promise." _

"_Pinky swear."_

Our fingers wrapped around the others.

"_Now and forever." _ He promised me.

- -

"_Roxas! Roxas! Let's play!_" I had said, taking his hand in mine, when I was only 7, him the same age as me. And my best friend.

He smiled at me. _"Sure Nam," _he said, pulling me along. Toward's the playground on our home of Destiny Islands.

He continued pulling me toward the swings. I got on it, momentarily letting go of his hand. _"You can push me Roxas! But not to high."_

"_Don't worry Namine, I promise to catch you if you fall."_ He said, giving me a cheeky grin.

"_Roxas. Are you coming over for lunch?"_

"_Are we having peanut butter sandwiches?"_

"_Mhhm. My mom promised."_

The helped me off the swing and took my hand. _"Let's go."_

We walked to my parent's house. As it came into view, we walked up the short driveway to my porch. A man was in uniform, standing at my porch.

"_Hello. Are you Namine Clifton?"_

I nodded. Still unaware anything was wrong.

"_I'm sorry to have to tell you this. But - your parent's, are gone."_

I clenched Roxas's hand tighter.

"_What do you mean? Gone?" _He said, with the adolescence of an 8 year old.

The man knelt down in front of me. _"Namine. Your parent's were in a car crash on their way home from work today."_

"_B_u_t, they're going to be okay right? They're just in a hospital right? They'll get better?" _ I said, my voice getting more desperate, with each question.

"_No Namine. I'm sorry. They died."_

I fell to the floor of my porch, letting go of Roxas's hand. _"But, but, they were just here. This morning. They said they loved me, and would see me later. They, they can't be gone. You must be wrong._ Tears fell from my face. Roxas knelt down in front of me, and wrapped me in his arms. It only lessened the pain a little. No one could take it all away.

- - 2 days later - -

I had no one to live with. No one at all. Roxas had only a mom, 'cause his dad had died when he was a baby, and she wasn't qualified as a foster mother. Mover's had come to my house, and put everything in storage until I was at a old-enough age to get it back. They left me a bag of clothes, and I had managed earlier to grab my golden star charm that Roxas had gave me. He had the exact same one. A lady came, and took my bag and put it in a car. She said she was taking me to an orphanage. I struggled not to get in the car. I wanted to live in my own house. At the last moment, I saw Roxas coming down the road. He saw me and started running. Before he could reach me, I was put in the car. And we drove off. I turned around and looked out the window. Roxas stood in the middle of the street. Watching me go.

We stopped at the small ferry that transported people to and from the small island that lay a little passed the main island of my hometown. I was put on it. Along with the lady I had already developed a hatred for which was uncommon for me. The ride only took 5 minutes. And it was spent, staring back at my island town. Wishing I was back where I belonged, with Roxas by my side.

The lady, took me off the boat, and walked me to a house, maybe a mile into the small island. There was no roads, and certainly no cars. That was just fine with me, if I never saw a car again. We walked up to the front of a large house. Welcome to the Island's Orphanage. It said, painted on a banner. I didn't feel welcome. I was led up stairs to a small room. With a small bed. My bag was already on the bed.

"_Welcome to your new home," _The lady said, then left me. I sat on the bed. And started to cry. The worst part was that Roxas didn't even know where I was.

The Next Morning - Roxas's POV

I had to find Namine. I may only be 8. But I knew the difference between right and wrong. I needed to find Namine. She was my best friend. I wondered where she was. I needed to find her. I ran up to my mom's room.

"_Mom! I need to find Namine," _I said to her.

"_Well, where is she?"_ she said to me, pulling me onto her bed.

"_Someone took her away."_ I said.

"_To an orphanage?" _She asked.

I shrugged.

"_Put on yours shoes Roxas. I know where she is."_

Listening to my mom, I did what she said, and she walked with me to the ferry. We got on the ferry. And then walked from where the ferry dropped us off. It took a whileWe reached a house, that said: Welcome to the Island's Orphanage. My mom knocked on the door, and a women answered the door. After talking to the lady, my mom took my hand and led me up the stairs. To a closed room. She opened the door, and on the bed was Namine. I could hear her crying. I ran past my mom, to Namine. She heard the door open, and saw me. She jumped up from her bed. I gave her a hug. I had found my best friend.

- End Flash-Backs -

Namine's POV

I had lived in this orphanage all of my life. Well, almost. Since I was 7. And that was 8 years ago. Roxas was coming by again like he did everyday. It was my birthday today. But he had another reason for coming over. He, along with one of the aides, was helping me leave the orphanage. I had been here for so long, no one would take me at this age. In 3 years, I would be considered an adult. A legal citizen. No one was adopting me. I was sick of being here. I wanted to see the world outside my island. I wanted to be able to see Roxas whenever I wanted. But it didn't matter what I wanted when I was here. Over the 8 years of living here, I had gotten close to an adult aide. Her name was Sarah. And although she was very rich, and had a family on the main island, she came her to volunteer her time. She was my closest friend besides Roxas. On my 15 birthday, I was going to leave. Sarah was giving me money. She was not only my best friend, but she treated me like another daughter. She was the mother that I barely had a chance to have. I heard a knock on my door. I knew who it was.

"Come on in Roxas."

Roxas came in, in his trademark outfit he had grown accustomed to wearing. It was hard to explain. So, I simply thought of it as a typical Roxas outfit. He gave me a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Namine." He said a smile on his face.

I smiled back. The one thing I hated most when we got older, was that he never held my hand anymore. When we had gotten 12-ish. It seemed to make him embarrassed for some reason. But he would still hug me.

"You ready?" He said to me. I knew what he meant. I definitely was.

I nodded. From the bag I hadn't seen him carry in, he pulled out a present. A box wrapped in star-wrapping paper. "Open it." He said to me.

I carefully tugged off the wrapping paper. I pulled out a white dress that looked like it went down to about my knee. It had intricate hemming at the bottom, and I loved it immediately.

"It's for the beach," Roxas said.

"We're going to the beach?"

He nodded. I jumped up and gave him another hug. "Thank for caring about me so much." I said to him.

He turned away from me, looking like he was blushing. "You are my best friend," he mumbled. I would've asked him to say it louder, but Sarah walked in.

"Hi Birthday Girl!" She said. Pulling me into a hug, she whispered in my ear. "I'll miss you, so don't forget to write. "I won't." I promised. Slipping me a bag that I knew was filled with munny, she hugged me again and walked out. "I'll see you Namine."

I knew I would. "Bye Sarah," I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

Before she walked out of view, she turned again. " Roxas, don't forget to show her the thing."

I turned to him, and saw him smile. "Don't worry. I won't."

"What thing?" I asked.

"You'll see. Oh, remember Sora and Kairi?" He asked me.

I remembered them. They were Roxas new friends, that I had never actually met, I didn't want anyone to see me in an orphanage. "Yeah." I said.

"Well, they're coming with us."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I promise, you'll like Kairi a lot, she reminds me of you."

"I guess..." I said uncertainly, as we went down the stairs. Good thing Sarah was distracting the owner of the house. The infamous 'lady' who took me away 8 years ago. From my house. Mrs. Kimari. Ick. Her name makes me shutter. When we walked past the doors to the house, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was free.

"Come on, Sarah wanted me to show you something." Roxas said, encouraging me along. I turned back to the house where I spent the last 8 years of my life. I didn't feel any sadness at leaving, but, it was like reminding me where I came from. I turned back to Roxas. "We can go."

5 Minutes Later - Main Island - - Namine's POV

"Hi Namine, I'm Kairi," A girl that looked about my age, said to me, holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Namine. Well, I guess you already knew that." I said.

She laughed. "It's fine. Roxas talks about you like you're the most amazing person in the world." Kairi said smiling. She turned around and pushed the boy who was talking to Roxas in front of her. "This," she said, motioning to him, "This is Sora. Don't mind him. He doesn't exactly have the best manners," Kairi said hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hi Namine," Sora said, giving me a grin.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, politely.

Roxas came over. "Kairi, do you and Namine want to go shopping now? For new clothes and whatever?"

I smiled at him. "Sure. Kairi, you wanna come?"

Kairi smiled at me. "Sure." She turned to the two guys. "We'll see you guys later, we'll meet you at the Dock."

"Okay," they both said simultaneously.

"Let's go, Nam," Kairi said, turning to the main street.

"Okay, coming. Bye Roxas, Bye Sora," I said.

"Bye Nam, have fun, k?"

"I will." I turned and ran to catch up with Kairi. I was starting to like her already.

Okay, I'm so done with this chapter. Hope everyone liked it. My other half (don't forget to guess who I am!) will update soon. I'm so happy this story had started up.

PUSH THE PURPLE BUTTON!!!

Okay. Later.

DestinyLover


	2. Chapter 2: Our Special Star

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating so long, I know my other half said I'll update soon, but I'm guilty. The reasons/excuses: My dad accidentally deleted the file after typing the thing, and school started. And for those who guessed RaikimLover as the author of the first chap, then you were right! (She's a better writer, that's how you can tell) Thanks to these kind people who reviewed:

**roxas-kh  
xxKingdom-Hearts-Fanxx  
Akane Naomi**

**Oh, and please read my friend RaikimLover's new fanfic on Sora/Kairi and Nami/Roxi. It's VERY good! It's called **_**Talking Out Loud**_

Roxas: Okay, so you're KtD right?  
KtD: Yep  
Sora: Dang! We have to read your horrible writing!  
KtD: Unfortunely, that's true  
Kairi: -gasps- Sora was RIGHT?  
Sora: I have my smarty moments  
Namine: I think his "smarty moments" has left his brain  
Roxas: If he has one  
Namine: I'll do the disclaimer! DestinyLover does not own Kingdom Hearts, Tetsuya Nomura does, and he rocks at it!

-xxx-

**Our Special Star**

Roxas' POV

Oh god, I think my legs are going to explode. We've been shopping for hours. If I were a scientist, I'd be thinking, "What goes in the mind of the female species? I wonder, do they think more of their make-up, dolls, or clothes?"

We were in the mall, just following Namine and Kairi wherever they went, while Sora and I are the maids who carry their bags of junk.

"Kairrrrrri!" Sora whined loudly with his shoulders sagging. "Can we stop now? I don't think my everything can take it!"

"Okay fine. Let me just finish with this shop and then we'll go." The four of us entered a small store. It looked like a camera store. Cameras of all kinds and styles were lined up on shelves, they seemed expensive.

"Ooh, let's go buy a camera!"

"Shouldn't we check the price first?" I added.

"Oh. Right, right." Kairi sweatdropped.

"Excuse me, what's the price for the cheapest camera here?" Sora asked. The clerk showed them a digital camera that had a tag saying a hundred dollars.

"It's on sale." The clerk explained. "Okay, we'll take one!" Kairi took the camera in her hands and examined it as we exited the store. She gave it to Namine.

"Hey, why are we letting Namine have it?!" Sora and I said at the same time. Kairi eyed us as if we were idiots who didn't know anything. Namine did the same.

"Because you're BOYS! Irresponsible. Duh!" They yelled in unison.

"Let's all take a photo of us together, and then we can hang it in the picture frame! One for each of us!"

We all agreed to take the picture outside. By the time we went out the mall, it was already sunset time. The perfect time for Destiny Islands, when the water sparkled its brightest, and the sky was the perfect shade of colors. And we ran to the palm tree with the girl's bags. When we got there, we noticed someone there. It was Sarah!

"Oh, hey Namine! Has Roxas given you the thing yet? It has something from me and from him." Namine shook her head. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"If I didn't tell Roxie boy here, what makes you think I'll tell you, Nami?" We laughed. Sarah was always the type to bring smiles to people.

"Sarah, do you want to be in the picture with us?" Kairi asked. "Sure!"

We asked someone passing by to take a picture of us. Kairi and Sora stood in front of the paopu fruit tree bark that was bending down. Their faces were covered with goofy grins, and they both made a peace sign suiting their cheesy smiles. Sarah sat criss-crossed on the floor in front of Kairi and Sora. While me and Namine sat on the tree, with the paopu fruit in our arms. That's when I noticed Sora and Kairi were awfully close together…

Just about when the person took the picture, Namine and I used our legs to push their shoulders together. But Kairi fell back against Namine and the blond leaned against me. I held her so that she wouldn't fall, and Sora pulled Kairi's waist toward him to keep from falling. Right before the snap, we all ended up smiling and laughing at the same time toward the camera. Sarah just kept sitting there acting as if nothing happened. Though she threw her arms up in the air.

"Okay, here's the picture! And I was surprised with the sudden accident, but the picture turned out much better than the poses. Here." The lady who helped us gave the camera back and we studied the photo.

"Okay, I'll just take it and print out the photos and then place them in frames. Then I'll give you guys them and the camera to Namine, okay?"

"Kay."

-xxx-

The next day…

"Hey guys! I've got the photos!" Sora, Namine, me and Sarah were waiting outside Kairi's house for the photos, and she finally came down in a flashy skirt and tank top.

"Kairi, what's with the suddenly pretty outfit?" Namine pointed at her pink skirt, shoes, and shirt.

"Oh this? I'm always wearing these kinda things, but this one's a bit more special." She winked at Sora. "Sora and I are going to play at the waterfalls and secret cave today! It's going to be SOO romantic." She gave Sora the hint, but unfortunately his mind didn't get it. "Huh?" Kairi sighed, but then placed the smile back up again.

"Well, here!" She gave us the photos, and we all placed them in our backpacks. "Well, see you guys later!" Kairi grabbed Sora's arm and ran. She waved before disappearing.

"Well, I've got to go back to the orphanage. I'll see you again someday Namine. Oh, and Roxas? Remember to give her it." I nodded quickly while blushing brightly. I told Sarah what I planned to give Namine.

"Bye!" Sarah disappeared as well.

"Well, let's go to the park or something, we've got nothing else to do, right?"

-xxx-

We spent the day eating sea-salt ice cream and playing in the waves. It was quite fun, besides the fact I was too slow and I got dragged into the water from a giant wave. My mouth tasted like salt, and not from the popsicle.

It was night time now. The stars weren't visible yet, and there wasn't a trace of the moon tonight. Namine and I sat on the sand with our heads laid back.

"Hey Roxas?" She whispered. "Look at that! There's the first star in the night." Namine pointed one finger to a little star in the sky. It was the smallest star I've ever seen.

"Yeah, it is." I replied. Then I remembered a memory. "Namine, do you remember when we used to wish on stars? On the smallest?" Namine nodded. "Why don't we do that now?" She shook her head and turned to me, I did the same. I could see stars twinkling in her eyes.

"I don't need to wish on stars anymore. I have everything, thanks to you! As long as I can see a star in the sky, I can always think of you. And if I do that, then I'll be happy." I blushed. Then I started back at the star. "Yeah… that'll be the star. _Our _special little star. And when we both look at it, we'll always be able to think of each other, no matter how far apart. Wherever we go, we'll always be together"

-xxx-

Namine's POV

That night, Roxas gave me the 'thing' Sarah was talking about. Right after the other stars began to appear in the sky.

Kairi offered to let me stay at her house until I could get a home for myself. She said she didn't mind me living here, but I refused. Kairi told me we were like sisters, like twins, but I really didn't want to be a burden.

"Okay Namine, are you sure you want to? I told you, you can stay." I shook my head. "I'll see you tomorrow Kairi."

"Okay, tell me if you have any problems with the couch." She yawned. "Good night." And Kairi lumbered up the wooden staircase leading to her entirely pink room.

I sat on the lavender-colored couch in my pajamas. It was really comfortable for a couch.

Right before my eyelids were about to close and my brain was going to shut off for the night; I remembered I never opened the 'thing' that Roxas gave me. I slid back down from the warm blanket and tore the blue and golden-star wrapping paper apart carefully.

There were two boxes, both were small. But one of them caught my eye first. It was white with shooting stars that were coated in gold glitter. It was wrapped in a pale blue ribbon. I opened it to find a gold star. Not like a toy, but a flat hand-woven star. Little tiny yellow balls were also placed in each point. It was crudely made, but I loved it all the same.

There was a folded piece of paper too. I peeked at it.

_Namine_

_I know that my sewing sucks and the star isn't much, but I hope you like it. I wanted the gift for you to be special, not one that's bought but made. I know how much we both loved stars, the way they're all magical and special in a way. So I thought this would be perfect. I'll always be your friend, no matter what happens, remember that. We'll be friends... forever and ever._

_ Roxas_

My heart started beating fast. Why was it doing that? Maybe because I'm happy. I placed the star into my little white backpack. Then I walked around Kairi's living room looking for some golden thread. I finally found some in a cabinet and began to sow a replica of the star. Then I took five balls I had myself and stitched it together, it looked better than Roxas, considering I practiced all the time in the orphanage. I would give him this star tomorrow, yep.

I moved on to the second box. Which was red and orange, tinted with yellow. This time, I read the letter first.

_Hey Namine! I gave you something called a gummi ship. You always said you wanted to travel to different worlds since you were a kid. So I saved up my munny for the thing. It took me a while to find it, but it's worth it. Love you lots! And send me letters and souvenirs; you know how I collect all that useless junk! See you soon…_

_ Sarah_

I placed the letter aside and fiddled with a tiny red, yellow, and orange spaceship, then with a tiny blue crystal. I took both outside to try to find out how to make it bigger, but it wouldn't go in my favor.

"Oh, work you little spaceship thing, work!" I whispered. There was a little slot I noticed in the side of the gummi. It seemed to fit the crystal pretty well, so I stuck it in. Then I stepped back to see what would happen. The gummi grew bigger and bigger until it was 10 times the size of me, or maybe even more! I looked inside to see everything so clean… I definitely have to use it to travel!

So I ran back into the house and packed my things and changed into my white dress. But what I was worried about was that I wasn't going to tell anyone. I wrote a two letters: One to Kairi and one to Roxas. For Roxas, I put the letter and the star inside a tiny envelope. I just wrote a short note to Kairi saying I'm leaving to travel other worlds.

Once everything was done, I looked back at Destiny Islands one final time, then I entered the gummi ship.

All the controls were so new…

"How am I going to work this thing? I don't know a thing about piloting!" I panicked.

"I can help you." A voice said.

-xxx-

Kairi's POV

"Namine?" It was morning, and I walked down the stairs to find Namine gone. All her things were gone as well. I was beginning to think someone kidnapped her, but I noticed two folded pieces of paper on the couch where Namine slept.

One said _Roxas _while the other said my name. I decided to leave the Roxas one, since it wasn't my business. I skimmed the note hurriedly.

"No…" I whispered quietly. Then I dashed off to Roxas' house, where Sora was sleeping over. I clutched Roxas' envelope tightly in my hand. I had to get there before it was too late…

-xxx-

Okay, so um, that was the second chapter. I hope it was good. And you'll find out who the person who talked to Namine is. And I was a bit too lazy to read this thing over, so I hope it's good! Oh, and I just need help to get a name for another OC. **Which name sounds better: Ray or Felix?**

Roxas: Like I care.

Namine: You're just jealous because the OC is a boy!

Roxas: Am not!

Namine: Am too!

Roxas: AM NOT!

Sora: while those two are bickering

Roxas and Namine: WE'RE NOT BICKERING!

Kairi: we'll just have to wait for RaikimLover updates!

KtD: Please review!

DestinyLover


End file.
